Valor
by aaaaaaaaaa-sa-a
Summary: Percy doesn't like Ravenclaw's star Chaser like THAT. Of course he doesn't. Nope. Not one bit. (Okay, well, maybe a little...) And then she takes a Bludger for him, and, well…Hogwarts AU. Three-shot.
1. Part One: The Game

**AN: Just warning you guys; I haven't read the Harry Potter books or seen the movies in, about, a billion years. There will probably be mistakes on the Hogwarts stuff, and if there are, please inform me (** _ **nicely**_ **inform me) and I will try to fix them to the best of my abilities. Thank you.**

"This match is going to be so _great_!" gushes Hazel. Her golden eyes light up with the prospect of watching Quidditch, even though she _is_ Gryffindor's Seeker and has experienced many games herself.

"What's so great about it?" Thalia jests, and Percy rolls his eyes. Their little cousin has stated the fact eleven times over.

"Because it's going to be Slytherin vs Ravenclaw! Leo and Piper up against Jason and Reyna!" She turns to Percy. "Aren't you excited?"

The Hufflepuff shrugs, attempting to give off an air of nonchalance. "Yeah. I guess. It's pretty cool. It's Leo's first game, and I'm really excited for him."

Thalia jabs her elbow into his side, earning a yelp. "Admit it; you just want to ogle Annabeth Chase."

"What?" he squeaks. "No! That's not–" He shoves Thalia's mock-kissy face out of his space. "That's not it! I'm really excited and happy for Leo!"

"Oh, please," Percy's fellow Hufflepuff Frank says.

Frank doesn't like violent games like Quidditch, but goes when Hazel, his girlfriend, is playing. She isn't this night, but the entire group is going to support Leo whom had replaced the previous Keeper, Jake Mason, mid-season when Jake had broken all the bones in his body and swore to never play the sport again.

"Even _I_ know that you like Annabeth Chase," Frank continues. "Heck, the entire house was talking about it just last night!"

"The entire house?!" Percy feels heat burning his cheeks.

"Yep."

"I-I _mean_ ," he straightens and picks up his jaw, " _the entire house_ is completely wrong. I do not, in any way, have a crush on Annabeth Chase."

Thalia snorts. "I'll be convinced of that as soon as a Muggle charms a pig to fly."

He's about to retort, but then he hears chatting, the shifting of fabric, and seemingly perfectly polished shoes clacking against the marble floor in a hallway to the left of him.

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

In their bronze and blue robes, they step into the hallway Percy and his friends are in. They chat about random brainiac things and Quidditch plays. Jason Grace and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano are two of the three talking about the plays, but Percy's eyes are drawn to the one in the middle of them.

Annabeth Chase has her bag of equipment thrown over one shoulder, including her Prefect badge that she always pins to the front pocket for Quidditch games. Even though half the team are guys, she dwarfs all but Jason. Her square jaw is already set. Her curly blond hair is pulled back into a bun for the match, and her steely grey eyes twinkle with challenge.

"Good luck, guys!" Hazel says.

"Thanks, Levesque," one of the players returns, probably recognizing Hogwarts' current youngest Seeker.

"Kick some butt, Annabeth," Thalia says. She pinches Percy between the shoulder blades.

"Ye-yeah. Score some goals, Annabeth," he agrees.

Annabeth smiles something that makes his knees go weak. "Thank you," she says. She sends him a wink with her next sentence. "I'll make sure to dedicate a score to Hufflepuff's finest Keeper."

Percy guesses his face is the same color as the red on Hazel and Thalia's robes by now. Yes, he's good at what he does in Quidditch. In fact, he's been named the best of the season. But hearing the praise come from the best Chaser of Hogwarts, who has eleven people to battle with for that title compared to his three, it leaves him a little flabbergasted.

"What, no encouragement for your favorite cousin?" Jason says. He covers his heart with his hand. "I'm truly, deeply offended."

Hazel giggles. "Good luck, Jason," she and Percy chorus. Frank gives a nod.

"Yeah, yeah. Break some legs, and all that," Thalia says, waving at her little brother absent mindedly.

The team goes down another hallway, where they go to the chute they come out of, while Percy, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank continue on their way to the spectators towers.

The boys depart from the girls, the closest Gryffindor tower being a little more of a walk, and they take their seats next to the other Hufflepuff.

It isn't long before the players fly on the pitch. After they swirl around the pitch, showing off their skills, they line up and wave at the crowd as the announcer–one of Slytherin's Perfects, since both of Ravenclaw's, Annabeth and Jason, are on the Quidditch team–yells out the standard rules.

There are many shouts of "Annabeth Chase!" from the towers and the Ravenclaw in question has to do a 360 on her broomstick to appease them all.

"…and last but not least, we have Leo Valdez playing his first game as Keeper! Give him a round of applause, folks!" says the announcer. Leo waves with a big grin that Percy can see from the stands. He's floating in between Slytherin's Beaters, Piper and Octavian.

" _Go, Leo_!" Percy shouts. He wolf whistles and claps his hands together so hard it hurts.

Then the players stop waving, all looking down intently, and the air crackles with anticipation. The Seekers tense, and Percy can tell the snitch has been released. The Bludgers fly up in the air, and the Quaffle is thrown, and all hell breaks loose.

The Keepers, Leo and Jason, zip right over to their sides. The Seekers fly off with a purpose. All six Chasers immediately dive for the Quaffle.

Travis Stoll from Slytherin is the first one to get his hands on it. Reyna tries to take it from him, but Clovis Lethe slams into her, sending her broomstick spinning. Travis roars in outrage, spreading his now-empty hands, and Percy realizes it was a fake-out.

Annabeth zips out from under Travis, clutching the Quaffle to her side, and makes a bee line for the Slytherin's goals. Too late does Leo dive for the ball, and the announcer has to add ten points for Ravenclaw.

Annabeth pumps her fist, making the already cheering crowd go wild, and then dives back into the game.

Over the next half-hour, Slytherin has racked up one-hundred-and-forty points. Meanwhile, Ravenclaw's other Chaser, Michael Yew, has scored four times, Reyna has scored five, and Annabeth has thrown the Quaffle through the hoop eleven times, earning two-hundred points between the three of them.

During that time, Percy gets up from his seat, moving to the railing of the tower so that he can get a better look. (Pretty much all not-currently-playing Quidditch players do this.) Also during this time, he may or may not have thought Annabeth was gorgeous flying around with that determined look on her face.

Connor Stoll, Travis's younger brother and fellow Chaser, throws the Quaffle with a loud grunt. Jason tries his best to deflect it, but it flies through the hoop on the left. Connor dives for the Quaffle again, but Michael snatches it from right under his nose. The Slytherin curses loudly, distracting himself, and he probably would have been dead meat if Octavian didn't hit the Bludger that was coming at him away in time.

Michael throws the Quaffle to Reyna, who flings it to Annabeth, who chucks it at the goals. Leo hits it away, aiming for Travis, but Annabeth intercepts it. She catches it with one palm, under-handing to the smaller goal on Leo's right.

"Another ten points for Ravenclaw!" shouts the announcer.

Travis does a straight down nosedive for the Quaffle. He swings himself on his broomstick, knocking the ball into Clovis's open hands.

Percy's eyes train on the Chaser as he whips down the pitch, dodging both Michael and Reyna.

"Octavian!" Piper shouts to her fellow Beater. They're close enough to the Hufflepuff tower that Percy can hear her. "One's after you!" She swings upward, smacking a Bludger off of Clovis's trail. Percy spots the other on Octavian's trail.

Whatever Octavian's mean remark is (Percy really, really hates that guy. He's a jerk to everyone, even his own teammates, and especially to Piper, the only girl on Slytherin's team) gets drowned out by the commotion from the rest of the players as Reyna nabs the Quaffle.

"Hey! _Hey_! WATCH OUT!"

Percy cranes his neck to see Annabeth flying towards the Hufflepuff tower he's on, a frantic look on her face. She practically throws herself in front of him, about two or three yards away.

Only when he hears the sickening crack of a Bludger connecting with flesh does he understand what she's doing.

Her broomstick goes on a downward spiral, and then she's thrown from it into the canvas of the tower. It rips under her, and he can't keep the scream in when he hears the wood of the structure snapping.

"ANNABETH!" he yells. The crowd choruses a gasp, a few other people screaming her name, too. Six of them are her team.

Michael, the closest one to the tower, does an immediate nosedive for his teammate.

"Timeout! TIMEOUT!" Malcolm Chase screeches desperately. He zooms down in search of his younger sister.

"Players, STOP! The Ravenclaw captain has called a timeout!" says the announcer. "And with good conscious, too. Ravenclaw's star Chaser Annabeth Chase has just taken a nasty one."

One of the officials leans over, whispering in his ear. "And it seems one with valor, too!" the announcer says, surprised. "Annabeth Chase just took a Bludger that seems to have been aimed for Perseus Jackson, Hufflepuff's very own Keeper! What a twist, folks!"

The news makes Percy's knees buckle. Frank is next to him in a moment, steadying him. "Are you okay?" he asks. All Percy can do is shake his head.

"We're playing Slytherin next week," he gasps. "Th-they-they wanted to cross me off. Make it look like an accident, or-or something. One of the Beaters."

"It couldn't have been Piper," Frank says, telling Percy what he already knows. "So that leaves only Octavian."

As if it's an omen, one of the officials takes the microphone from the announcer, ordering into it, "Octavian Solace, please make your way to the official's tower. Travis Stoll, please guide your teammate to the official's tower in case he 'suddenly' forgets the way. Thank you."

"C'mon, Bumpher," Travis snarls, looking absolutely disgusted with his teammate. He slams his broomstick into Octavian's roughly. "I hope you get kicked off the team for that one."

The announcer gets handed his microphone back. "It appears that Octavian Solace has just committed a Bumphing, targeting Perseus Jackson."

Percy can hear the canvas shifting and the Ravenclaws snapping at each other.

A moment later, they all carefully float away. Malcolm, Jason, and Reyna balance Annabeth's limp form between them, the others flying anxiously around them.

When Percy catches sight of Annabeth, he wants to cry. Blood covers her robes, the crimson stuff dripping off her gloved fingertips and trailing over her face. Her eyes are closed. He prays to whatever god that will listen, begging for her to still be alive.

"DON'T WORRY!" Michael shouts with all his might, making sure that he's heard in every spectator's tower. "SHE'S NOT DEAD."

"Yet," mutters one of Percy's fellow Hufflepuff. Murmurs ripple throughout the tower. Percy wants to punch the guy in the face.

"Annabeth." You'd think he's just run a marathon from the way he's panting. "I've gotta–I've gotta make sure she's alright."

"Can you walk?" Frank questions.

"I, uh, yeah. I think so." He pushes himself off his friend and the railing, standing on wobbly feet. He starts walking.

"I can't believe she took that hit for me."

 **AN: I get it if you don't agree with my house choices for Percy and Jason, and, I admit, they both could have just as easily been in Gryffindor, like how Neville could have just as easily been Hufflepuff. But please respect my creative choices since this is, after all, my story.**

 **In case you guys forget (I had to look at it a couple times. *smiles sheepishly*):**

 **Gryffindor: Thalia Grace and Hazel Levesque.**

 **Slytherin: Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Connor and Travis Stoll, Clovis Lethe, and Octavian Solace (I took some liberties with his last name. Sorry, Will Solace!).**

 **Hufflepuff: Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang.**

 **Ravenclaw: Annabeth Chase (Prefect), Jason Grace (Prefect), Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Malcolm Chase (Quidditch captain), and Michael Yew.**

 **This was not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If you find any errors, please tell me so I may fix them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson or J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I cry about it sometimes.**

 **Constructive criticism welcome, and reviews make my day!**


	2. Part Two: The Aftermath

**AN: Life happened. Sorry, guys.**

 **To Amollygamation: Ha ha, thanks for correcting me! Geez, that's embarrassing. I think I always got messed up by Percy's (Weasley) one line: "** _ **Oh, hello, Harry! I was just reading**_ **Preferred Preface for Perfect Prefects** _ **. Fascinating stuff.**_ **" I thought that it read Preferred Preface for Perfect Perfects, and it's been tripping me up ever since.**

"'I'll dedicate a score to you'?" Jason asks as they walk down the hall. "Seriously? We're Ravenclaw, and _that's_ the best pick-up line you can think of?"

Annabeth scoffs. "Like you flirt any better with Piper."

He blushes, stuttering, but Reyna interjects. "It seemed to work on him," she remarks. "He was redder than Gryffindor robes. He obviously likes you back."

The blond Chaser gnaws on her bottom lip. "You sure?"

She nods. "Positive," she says. Then, she punches her shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the most confident girls in school, or something?"

"Yeah," Malcolm agrees, jogging slightly to join the three. He's already got his Quidditch captain badge pinned on his robes, even though he's not in his game uniform yet. "Who knew that a Hufflepuff boy would be what it takes to render Hogwarts' greatest Chaser into a blithering, blundering fool?"

"You were the _exact_ same with Reyna for her first year," Annabeth shoots back.

Rose dusts Malcolm's nose and ears. Reyna plants a kiss on her boyfriend's mouth–Annabeth turns to mock-gag at Jason, who laughs–and pats his face when she pulls away. "I found it _quite_ endearing, babe," she remarks. He smiles.

"Sooo, are we gonna go win a game, or are you guys going to make out in this hallway?" Michael asks. The others nod in agreement.

"Go win a game," states Reyna at the same time Malcolm shrugs and says, "We could always do both." She punches the blonde's chest, looking scandalized.

Annabeth rolls her eyes at the pair, continuing her way down the hall. Jason quickly catches up to her. "Don't think we're done talking about you and Mr. Loyalty," he singsongs quietly, and she shoves him away. "But, you know, until then, get your mind out of the gutter. We can't be having our best Chaser thinking about Jackson, and" –he continues in a horrible impersonation of her voice– " _how hot and gorgeous and dreamy his eyes are_ –"

She shoves him again, this time harder. "Shut up," she mutters, her face burning.

;

Not ten minutes later, they're in the sky with Slytherin, waiting as the announcer lists off the rules.

Annabeth does a 360 on her broomstick, waving at all her fans in all towers. Even Slytherin gets excited, many shouts of "She was waving at _me_!" coming from their towers, too.

Yes, she does adore her fans, but they can be a little overwhelming at times. Like the _many_ times when people she's never seen before approach her and seem to know every aspect of her life, or when sweaty guys line up with her name spelled out across each of their bellies (she spots one in a Gryffindor tower, and another from Ravenclaw). Whenever she and her team lose a match, she gets a few too many sympathy muffin baskets, encouraging her to have courage, though she never lost it.

Leo Valdez's presence in the pitch is broadcasted, and then the announcer is done with his rant. The crowd grows silent as the Head of Ravenclaw, makes her way onto the pitch.

Both Seekers tense as the Snitch flies around their heads, taunting, before fleeing from the players. The Bludgers are released, and the Quaffle is thrown, and all hell breaks loose.

The Keepers and Seekers fly off somewhere. Piper McLean and Malcolm are the first Beaters to get their bats on the Bludgers, hitting them to the opposing team's side, while all the Chasers plunge straight for the Quaffle.

Travis Stoll grabs it, and Annabeth makes a subtle hand signal to Reyna, who nods immediately. She charges after Travis, the boy caught off-guard and looking at her, and Clovis Lethe slams into her side. Annabeth zips under Travis, grabbing the Quaffle right out of his hands. She spins her broomstick in a U-turn, going straight towards Slytherin's goals.

Lethe is busy with Reyna, Travis is busy being mad, and Ravenclaw's other Beater, Lou Ellen, hits a Bludger at Connor Stoll, leaving Annabeth's path clear. She chucks it, Leo Valdez diving for the ball, and the announcer declares ten points to Ravenclaw.

Annabeth pumps her fist in the air, making the already cheering crowd go nuts. (Malcolm always says it doesn't hurt to rally up the crowd a little bit.) Then, she dives back in the game.

Thirty minutes later, Slytherin has one-hundred-and-forty points, and Ravenclaw has two-hundred. Eleven of those goals were scored by yours truly.

Connor Stoll scores another goal, and he goes to dive for the Quaffle again, but Michael grabs it just in time. He throws it to Reyna, and she chucks it to Annabeth. She pitches the ball to the hoop, and many _boos_ sound as Valdez deflects it. He hits it to Travis Stoll. Annabeth grabs it before it can reach his hands, throwing it through one of the small hoops.

Another ten points for Ravenclaw.

Travis Stoll dives for the Quaffle faster than Annabeth. She zips down the pitch, trying to see who he'll throw it to.

It goes to Lethe. He zips towards Ravenclaw's side, narrowly evading Reyna and Michael. Annabeth flies near the Ravenclaw goals–though not close enough to count as doggy guarding–to intercept him.

"Octavian! One's after you!" McLean yells to her fellow teammate. She hits a Bludger from Lethe's trail, and Annabeth spots the other one following Octavian Solace out of the corner of her eye.

She also catches Solace hitting the Bludger. She expects it to fly at her, maybe Jason or Lou, but he hits it outward of the pitch. It's aimed…directly at the Hufflepuff tower, making a beeline for the lone figure that rests against the railing.

Percy Jackson. Solace is planning on taking out Percy Jackson.

He doesn't have any Quidditch pads anywhere on his body, meaning that he'd definitely die from the impact. His eyes are trained on what's happening in the game, and, even if he were to jump out of the way in time, the flooring would collapse under the Bludger and take him and part of the crowd down, killing all but the _extremely_ lucky ones.

Malcolm and Lou are out of earshot. There's no way Solace will help, and McLean might think it's a trick to get her out of the game.

Thinking this all in under a second, Annabeth tips her broomstick forward. She shoots toward the Hufflepuff tower at a breakneck pace, and shouts, "Hey! _Hey_! WATCH OUT!"

Before she has time to gauge his reaction, she throws herself in between Percy and the Bludger. She doesn't have one of the Beaters' bats, so the best shield she can place is herself.

Pain explodes all over her body when the Bludger connects with her ribcage, sending her on a downward spiral, and, as she's thrown from her broomstick, everything goes black.

;

She fades in and out of consciousness for a while.

At least, she thinks so. It all might be a dream, considering how fast everything changes. Like one time, when Reyna is leaning over her, Annabeth blinks, and when she opens her eyes again, the Puerto-Rican Chaser is _covered_ in spiders.

Everything she sees might be a fever dream, but what she tastes? No way. The familiar bitter tang of Professor Apollo Yew's medicine stings her taste buds, assuring her that she's not dead.

Yet.

;

When Annabeth finally drags herself into the real world, its dark. Maybe because she can't get her eyes open. She tries, but it's like attempting to bench-press a lion with your pinky finger. Unless you've casted a spell on yourself or the animal, it's impossible.

Instead of trying to peel her eyelids open again, she observes her surroundings with her other four senses. Her skin is hot and itchy, yet she shivers, and a more comforting warmth encloses her hand. Just her left hand, while her right is contained in something uncomfortable. She tastes nothing but morning breath, and it smells like illness.

"She'll be okay, kid," says a smooth, deep voice; the kind of voice you'd expect a male supermodel to have, or a really hot doctor.

"Are you sure?" This voice isn't as attractive–this kid has been crying lately, and, clearly, puberty has _not_ been kind to him so far–but it makes Annabeth's heart flutter a tad, though she can't connect the sound to a name.

"Yeah. Of course." Hot Doctor pauses as Puberty Kid sucks in a breath of relief. "Probably."

"Prob-probably?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!" Someone shuffles away. Probably Hot Doctor. "Wait–Professor Yew, you can't just–you can't just walk out like that!"

The half worried, half angry tone causes images to flood Annabeth's brain.

Years ago, when she'd first come to Hogwarts. Not on the Quidditch team, obviously, but playing a friendly game. A Hufflepuff Prefect/Quidditch captain/Head Boy–Glenn? Greg? Wait, no, _Grover_ –testing out new talent from all houses. A boy nicknamed Bob crying because of another kid named Kronos, and fierce green eyes. That same voice, albeit being younger, telling Kronos off and spawning butterflies in her stomach before she knew what they meant.

Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson is sitting next to her.

Then that means…

 _Oh sweet fucking Jesus Percy Jackson is actually holding her hand._

That observation sends a jolt to her brain, tingling all her nerve endings awake. Her eyes fly open and she gasps in air like she's been submerged underwater for ten years.

"Annabeth!" Percy Jackson leans over her, concern clearly etched on his face. He gently, yet forcefully, places a hand on her stomach, right over her bellybutton, to keep her hips from bucking off the cot she's resting on.

As she struggles for air, warmth seeps through her shirt and her hand is still tucked in his. Did that Bludger kill her? Is this Wizard Heaven?

"Oh, good gods," he whispers, "you're alive." He starts laughing; watery, a little bit hysterically. "Thank gods!"

She attempts to respond, but all that comes out of her parched mouth is a weak moan. "You–You're probably really thirsty," he says, and then fumbles for whatever on the table beside her cot, his hands leaving her being. He nearly knocks over the glass of water in his haste.

She tries to sit up when Percy presents the glass to her, but he carefully shoves her down and brings it up to her lips himself. Once she's gotten enough, he puts it back.

"Do you know where we are?" he asks softly, putting it away.

"I, uh…" She clears her throat and looks around. "We're in the Hospital Wing, Percy, in Hogwarts."

"What's your name and age?"

She gets what he's doing. Making sure she doesn't have brain damage or memory loss. "Annabeth Chase. I'm sixteen."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four."

"Who's the Queen of–Wait, no. That's not a good one. She's going to be on the throne for, like, a billion more years…Hmmm…"

At his thoughtful look, Annabeth offers up the name of the current President of America. He grins, satisfied.

Then it falls. "Do you…" He clears his throat and starts over. "Do you know _how_ you got here? Or, well, _why_ you're in here?"

"I got hit by a Bludger during Quidditch."

"No," he states quietly. Her eyes go wide.

"I-I didn't?" Then what the hell happened to her?

"You saved my _life_ by taking a Bludger for me," Percy says solemnly. She relaxes. He takes her hand again, cradling it in between his, and she stares at them. It does something funny to her heart.

"You saved my life," he repeats simply. "Threw yourself in front of Octavian's attack and ended up in the Hospital Wing for six days and counting." He pauses. "Pretty stupid of you, if you ask me."

"Stupid?!" She scoffs. "As a Ravenclaw, I take great offense to that."

"Still." He looks down for a moment, and when he meets her eyes again, he's blushing. "Seeing you here, not moving and barely breathing, it…It killed me, a little. Knowing that it's my fault you're in here. So…I wish you hadn't."

"But _if_ I hadn't, you would've _died_ ," she returns softly, not sure if he understands the situation. She's practically in love with him (even they've only talked less than a dozen times) and if he'd died when she had a chance to save him, but didn't, she probably would have never played Quidditch again.

"But you could have," he whispers, like the idea of her life ending is painful for him to even talk about.

"But I _didn't_ ," she stresses. "And if I hadn't taken that Bludger for you, _you_ _would_ have. I saved your life."

"And I'll never be able to repay you for that."

She waits for him to add onto his sentence, but it doesn't come. He just stares at her with deep eyes that have a million emotions and a billion different shades of sea green swirling through them. She would drown if she tried to sort through them all.

"Well," Annabeth drawls, her confidence on overdrive, which is saying something, especially for her, "I know how you could start."

He straightens, ready for her challenge. "Anything," he promises.

"Dinner. Maybe a movie."

His face turns bright red and he gawks at her for a moment. "L-like a date? A _date_ date? With me?"

" _No_. Like a platonic hang out between our owls." She rolls her eyes. "Yes, of course I mean a date." He gapes at her as if he can't remember how to breathe correctly. "I was going to suggest that it could even be a hand-holding date, but you don't seem to be ready for that."

"N-no! Of course I'm ready for hand-holding! I just–I didn't know that you…You know…" He looks down at his feet and mumbles out the next part. "…returned my, um, feelings?"

"Percy." He clearly hears the command in her voice, and his eyes snap up to hers. "I return your feelings."

He smiles at her so widely and so brightly that she's nearly blinded. She can't help but mirror the grin, feeling butterflies explode in her stomach.

"Now get over here," she murmurs. "I'd totally kiss you right now, but it hurts to move, so you'll have to take action on this one."

He leans forward, one of his hands cupping her cheek. "Gladly," he whispers before putting his lips on hers.

It's sweet and slow and passionate and everything Annabeth ever dreamed of. She smirks into the kiss, pushing her head a little closer. Their noses bump, and she could die happy.

"I have thought about this for so fucking long," she says, kissing him after every word.

"Really?" he asks, pulling away to catch his breath. She nods and bites her lip, his eyes training on the movement. When she releases her flesh, his eyes go back to hers. "I thought daydreaming was more of a Hufflepuff-and-Gryffindor type-thing."

"Well, I did," she admits, face burning a little. She chastely kisses him. "I'm not even going to tell you have many nights I stayed up, brainstorming pickup lines to use on you."

His eyes darken a little, and then he's kissing her again, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth. She gasps at the action. "You're–" he kisses her, "–Fucking–" again, "–Perfect." And again.

They continue making out for a while. Annabeth's not quite sure of how long, really; the kisses are messing up her internal clock. And the rest of her brain.

While they're catching their breaths, she yawns. A big yawn that tugs painfully at her jaw. She sags into her cot, thinking, _oh, yeah. I'm not completely healed, am I?_ as her eyes take notice of the cast covering her right arm.

"Getting bored of me already?" he teases.

"No." She yawns again. "Just…a little tired. 'Mmmh Fine."

Percy chuckles, settling himself into a sitting position next to her legs. He leans forward to press a warm kiss to her hairline. Her eyelids droop. "Go ahead," he murmurs, dragging his fingers through her hair. "Get some rest."

"But…"

"I'll still be here when you wake up," he assures her, then offers a goofy grin. "After all, you _did_ save my life."

 **AN: I don't exactly ship ReynaxMalcom; it's just something I came up with to get Reyna some lovin'. :D**

 **I can't remember what the students at Hogwarts said in place of "Oh, God" so I was lazy and just made Percy and Annabeth say "Oh gods." Whatever.**

 **This was not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If you see any errors, both grammatical and on the Harry Potter material, please inform me what they are so I may fix them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own** _ **Percy Jackson**_ **,** _ **Harry Potter**_ **, or any other product I might have mentioned.**

 **Constructive criticism welcome, and reviews fuel my DEMONIC POWERS! BWA HA HA!**


End file.
